


decline and fall

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi is a warrior from the house of Lotus, sent to seek an alliance with the Red house of Bull. Sebastian is a bed slave, given to him for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	decline and fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleste09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleste09/gifts).



'You are not a sacrifice,' Kimi says bluntly, settling down in his chair. It is lined with fur, soft, far softer than what he has ever had, and it feels good against his bare skin.

The boy trembles beneath the sheets, frozen in fear.

'You are free to go,' Kimi continues. He sees the boy in his peripheral vision and takes care not to look at him directly. His tunic hangs out to dry at one side of the room, and he undoes the armour covering his shins, laying them on the table. They are caked with dirt and blood, and Kimi grabs the wet cloth by the basin of water at the foot of the bed.

'My name is Sebastian,' the boy says. his voice is high pitched, but it is not the voice of an adolescent boy. It is the voice of someone who is afraid and does not know if the next breath he takes will be his last. 'I have been sent to warm your bed for the night. They said you did not want a maiden, so they sent me.'

Kimi raises an eyebrow, but he does not turn to look. He frowns, squinting in the dim light, cleaning his armour. It has been quite some time since his last battle, and most of the blood and dirt on his armour had come from the hunting he had done during his journey to the Red House of Bull. The House of Lotus has been at peace for many cycles of the moon now, but rumour has it that the House of Ferrari further down south has plans to expand its territory, which is why he is here at the Red House of Bull. Spring approaches, and once it arrives, it would be far too late to seek alliances. The frost will be gone, and the horsemen of the House of Ferrari will be all too ready to ride, to claim victory in foreign lands.

The dirt comes off his armour easily, and soon, it is clean again, and Kimi can see his reflection on the dull surface. The boy, Sebastian, fidgets underneath the sheets, and Kimi finds himself staring at the image caught on his armour.

'You do not wish to rest?' Sebastian asks.

'You are in my bed,' Kimi answers, and does not look up.

'I have been ordered not to leave,' Sebastian says. His voice is quivering now, much more violently than it had before, and his fear seems to have been compounded.

Kimi tells himself not to look up. Perhaps it is customary to offer a bed slave or two for visitors in the Red House of Bull. The House of Lotus is far too small for it to accord this luxury to its visitors, and its community is almost akin to an extended family. Kimi feels his stomach lurch at the thought of offering one of his kin as a plaything for an outsider. Yet he does not know much about the customs of other houses, for he is a warrior. Diplomacy is done by men like Romain, and he is like a fish out of water when it comes to dealing with other people, especially those outside his house.

'Please,' Sebastian pleads. 'They will whip me if I leave.'

'Is this a threat?'

Sebastian looks up at Kimi, who is now astride him. The sheets covering Sebastian are now pushed aside as Kimi presses down, hand resting on his neck. Sebastian is hardly able to breathe, and his eyes are tearing up in fear. He wants to speak, but if he does, he risks offending Kimi. Yet if he does not, he risks losing his life. 'Let me please you,' he says, breathless.

Kimi falters. His grip loosens, and Sebastian gasps for air. Kimi looks down, studying his face. Sebastian is young, and to Kimi he looks as if he is less than twenty summers old. Golden curls frame his face, and his blue eyes are filled with nothing but fear. It has been a while since he had lain with anyone, and now that an opportunity has presented itself, albeit in the form of a lad who fears for his life... _He has nice lips_ , Kimi thinks, brow furrowed. _Lips that would look good wrapped around a cock._

Sebastian is naked underneath the sheets, as Kimi learns later on. He is lean, muscled in certain areas and of course, there is that bit of baby fat on his cheeks. The Red House of Bull does not ill-treat its people, Kimi supposes, for even its pleasure slaves remain well fed. He looks down at Sebastian, who keeps his gaze locked on the floor. He deftly undoes his breeches on his own, sitting at the edge of the bed, watching Sebastian the entire time. His cock is half hard, and he strokes himself, getting himself fully hard before he lets Sebastian suck him off.

'Let me,' Sebastian says. Kimi looks at him, mouth dry, and then Sebastian is leaning forward, lapping at his cock, flicking his tongue across the tip while his hand wraps around the base. Kimi groans, hands fisting in the sheets as Sebastian continues, taking him slowly into his mouth, tongue rubbing against the sensitive underside of his cock. If his mouth feels this good, then surely...

'Get up,' Kimi says roughly, pulling at Sebastian's hair. Sebastian hastens to comply, and Kimi watches the string of saliva that leaves Sebastian's lips, still connected to his cock when he pulls away and gets up. His eyes dart lower, and to his amusement, Sebastian is aroused. His cock is hard and leaking, and Kimi wonders how Sebastian would look like underneath him, thighs spread, pushing finger after finger into himself, preparing to take Kimi's cock. Sebastian's cheeks are flushed, his lips are wet and in the candlelight, he looks thoroughly debauched when Kimi has yet to even start ravishing him. 'Get on the bed,' he orders, and Sebastian does, nearly tripping over his feet.

 

In the morning, Kimi finds Sebastian lying in between his legs, hands resting lightly on his thighs.

'What are you doing?' Kimi demands, but he does not move back. Sebastian laps at his cock, rubbing his tongue against the slit before pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock.

'Is this an inappropriate way to wake you?' Sebastian asks, looking up at Kimi through his long lashes. He takes Kimi into his mouth, making sure that Kimi is watching him as his lips wrap around his cockhead. Kimi threads his fingers through Sebastian's hair, and before long, he finds himself fucking his mouth, thrusting into the wet heat. Sebastian gasps, tears form at the corner of his eyes as Kimi rocks his hips, pushing into his mouth, but he does not move, letting Kimi take him like this.

When Kimi climaxes, he pulls out, spilling his seed all over Sebastian's face. He rubs his cock against Sebastian's lips, smearing white all over. 'Clean me up,' he orders, and Sebastian obeys, licking at his cock.

 

'Should the House of Ferrari attack the mainland, they will first face the House of Williams,' Christian says, stroking his chin.

'They will defend,' Romain says with a sunny smile.

 _Of course they will_ , Kimi thinks, shifting in his seat, bored out of his wits. He does not belong at a table where men talk about going to war in figures and numbers, he belongs to the battlefield, where men engage in warfare amidst blood and sweat.

There is silence, as if doubt is cast on Romain's words.

'My sister is a woman of the House of Williams,' Romain continues.

Kimi remembers the wedding well. It had happened seven summers ago, formally linking both the Houses together. More than being a mere political alliance, it had been a marriage of love. Gaelle had known Bruno since they were children, and it had been the only time Kimi had seen Romain cry. He glances at Christian, the head of the Red House of Bull, then at Adrian, House chief of the army. The four of them sit at a round table in the grand hall of the Red House of Bull, discussing the possibility of an alliance. The time for presentation of gifts had been over, and now it is time for business.

Kimi watches both men as the look on their faces flicker to that of recognition.

'I remember now,' Adrian pipes up. 'Two Houses of Renault bound in holy matrimony. We were there.'

Silence falls upon them again. Christian looks contemplative, and Adrian returns to consulting his maps.

'The House of Toro Rosso has fallen, has it not?' Romain breaks the silence.

Christian's mouth pulls into a tight line, and Adrian does not look up. The Red House of Bull and the House of Toro Rosso had once been sister Houses, before the advent of the Gods. Yet Renault had chosen the Red House of Bull for her children, choosing to forsake the House of Toro Rosso. Instead, she had chosen the House of Lotus, alongside the House of Williams and the House of Caterham. It was then that the House of Ferrari had been born, descending directly from their Goddess, Ferrari, and she had taken the Houses of Sauber and Toro Rosso to her bosom. The Goddess Mercedes followed suit with the creation of the House of Mercedes, and she took the House of McLaren and the Force House of India. The Goddess Cosworth had taken the House of Marussia, and from then on, the land had been divided.

Throughout the years, the Red House of Bull had not forgotten. It had done everything in its power to reattain its sister House, only to have the Goddess Renault strike them down. They are the children of the same Goddess, they feast in her name and fight for her glory. The Goddess Renault, who blesses them with bountiful harvests. They will never be able to leave her, for the grace of the Goddesses keeps their children in thrall. No one remembers how the Houses had survived before the advent of the Gods, for all the records had been destroyed. The only thing all the Houses are certain of now is that without the grace of the Goddesses, life on the land would no longer be possible. During the advent, the land had been parched and dry, and the coming of the Gods had brought them salvation. In return, the Houses would offer a sacrifice each year, one of beauty and grace, the other of courage.

'The House of Ferrari will not incite war, not when it is their turn to offer a sacrifice of courage,' Adrian says, looking up from his maps.

'You are wrong, Adrian,' Christian says, massaging his temples. 'It is the House of Marussia's turn to offer a sacrifice. This is troubling, because the Goddess Cosworth is waning, and Marussia is falling to ruin as her power weakens.'

'Blasphemy.'

'It is true,' Romain interjects. 'My sister and her husband stayed with us in autumn. They rode past the lands of Marussia, and they told us stories of abandoned villages and decrepit castles. We fear that the Goddess Ferrari will rise to devour the Goddess Cosworth.'

'The Goddess Renault will be threatened if it happens.' The words leave Christian's lips in a quiet whisper, and Adrian looks at him, stricken.

Romain leans forward to whisper conspiratorially, 'I have received word that the House of Marussia does not have a suitable sacrifice.'

Kimi turns to look at him. This is news to him, and he studies Romain's face. His jaw is set in position, and his eyes glitter dangerously. It is the look of a seasoned liar or a man who truly believes in his cause. He does not let his gaze linger on Romain for too long, and turns back to look at Christian, who now has a troubled look on his face.

The House of Mercedes will be providing a sacrifice of beauty, but should the House of Marussia not have an accompanying sacrifice of courage for the Gods, the Messengers will be sent, and candidates will be rounded up from the different Houses all over the land for a fight to the finish. Instead of one sacrifice, there will be entertainment provided for the Gods, who look on at the mortals, amused as ten different candidates fight to have the dubious honour of being sacrificed on an altar, alongside the most beautiful man or woman from the House of Mercedes. It is hardly worth anything, Kimi thinks.

'We will not know if it is true until spring though,' Romain continues, leaning back in his seat. 'But if it is, for sure the House of Ferrari will take the chance to expand, and the House of Williams will be in danger. If the Goddess Cosworth falls, the Goddess Ferrari will turn on the Goddess Renault. You remember the stories of the ancient ones, yes? The children of Renault will be in danger. We may all perish. You cannot sit back and let it happen, can you?'

 

'Are you uncomfortable?' Romain asks later on. They are still in the hall, and a serving girl waits in the corner, prepared to pour more wine should they ask for it. The goblets on the table are still left untouched though, and Romain thinks that it is uncharacteristic of Kimi, who drinks more alcohol than any other substance. Adrian and Christian have left the hall, seeking out their Council of Elders to discuss the matter, leaving Romain and Kimi free to roam the grounds of the castle at their own leisure.

'Is it true?' Kimi shoots back.

'Marussia?' Romain looks amused, and Kimi frowns, momentarily angry at having been made a fool. 'I am afraid it is. It will upset the balance of power if the Goddess Ferrari consumes the Goddess Cosworth.'

'But we are human,' Kimi points out. 'We cannot save the Gods.'

'Exactly,' Romain replies. His smile is wide now, but it is not a smile of happiness. 'We cannot avoid war. We can only make sure we are prepared when it comes.'

 

There is little to do and see in the castle of the Red House of Bull. Kimi has little interest in touring a castle, and Romain retires to his room quickly after their meal, making a vague excuse about having to draw up a treaty should Christian agree to one, leaving Kimi with no option but to retire to his room as well. But the night is young, and Kimi is still restless when he returns to his room.

Kimi finds Sebastian lying against his bed. He is curled up in a corner, wearing nothing but a tiny sheet around his waist. Kimi frowns. Are the bed slaves of the Red House of Bull not allowed any clothing? He does not remember any scantily clad boy or maiden roaming about the castle grounds, yet he knows that there are definitely tunnels, secret passages for these slaves to be transported, away from the public eye. He crouches down, looking at Sebastian, blonde curls falling into his eyes, head tilted to one side. He looks peaceful, and for a moment, Kimi is struck by how young he actually looks. Perhaps, he may not even be eighteen summers old. On an impulse, he reaches out to touch Sebastian's lips, and Sebastian stirs, eyelids fluttering open.

'What are you-' Sebastian begins, before realising that it is Kimi. 'My apologies,' he says, standing immediately, looking at the ground in shame. The sheet slides off his body, revealing his pale skin in the candlelight. 'I should be warming your bed now,' he mutters, cheeks burning.

'No,' Kimi says. He cups Sebastian's cheek, hand sliding down to his neck and leans in to kiss him. 'Undress me.'

 

'You seem enamoured with your slave,' Christian says, watching as Kimi strokes Sebastian's hair affectionately. Sebastian leans into his touch, purring with contentment, and it goes straight to Kimi's groin.

'He is good,' Kimi answers. They are sitting in the great hall, and all but Romain has a slave sitting in between their legs, head resting against his thigh. Kimi knows Romain had refused a bed slave, after all, he has a wife, and she is with child. The baby is due in summer, and it would not do for him to take another to bed.

Christian looks at Sebastian, eyes assessing. 'We have signed a treaty,' he says slowly, turning to look at Romain.

'For that, the House of Lotus is eternally grateful,' Romain answers, inclining his head.

'We thank you for your generous gift of horses and jewels,' Christian continues with a wry smile. He looks at Sebastian, then at Kimi again. 'The Red House of Bull does not have much to offer in return, apart from our friendship. But if we could offer you one of our slaves?'

Sebastian looks up at Kimi, eyes hopeful. _Take me away_ , he seems to be begging, pressing closer to Kimi. Kimi frowns. What could possibly be so frightening at the Red House of Bull? He looks at the Council of Elders, from Christian to Adrian to Helmut, the wizened advisor to the House. He had not been present at their first meeting, and Kimi shifts, aware of Helmut's gaze on him. He strokes Sebastian's neck in an attempt to soothe him, but instead, his fingertips brush across scar tissue, close to Sebastian's hair. His fingers trail lower, and Sebastian freezes, trying hard not to panic.

Kimi had been fooled all along. It had not been kindness that had ensured that Sebastian's skin had been left free of blemish. Rather, it had been borne out of necessity to present the best possible appearance to its visitors. Sebastian's scars are long and sleek, lines crisscrossing one another, and it speaks of a terrible sort of cruelty. Sebastian had said that he would be punished with the whip should he fail to please Kimi, but Kimi knows that the true punishment is far worse. There is more than meets the eye at the Red House of Bull, and whatever it is, it unsettles him. Romain looks at him pointedly, as if he is telling him to make a quick decision. His smile is taut, and Kimi knows that Romain intends to leave as soon as possible. The Red House of Bull may be an ally for now, but one can never be too sure with a House that still intends to become one with its sister House, paying no heed to how great the sacrifice might be in order to attain that.

'I will take Sebastian,' Kimi says, and Sebastian relaxes, almost collapsing against his thigh. 'The House of Lotus thanks you for your generosity.'

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be some epic thing which involved red bull getting toro rosso for renault and ferrari getting marussia in some strange parallel to the 2013 season. unfortunately, my original plan was to have kimi go to red bull at the end of the fic, but it didn't happen in real life. so yeah, i'm not continuing this fic any more, this is it.


End file.
